jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Spargus
Spargus is a major hub location in Jak 3. Home to the Wastelanders, Haven City's former citizens banished to the Wasteland. It is a harsh place with even harsher conditions, forcing newcomers to fight for their lives and constantly at war with Marauders who try to siege the city's walls. Ruled by king Damas, until he died saving his son Jak its current ruler is Sig. History Pre-''Jak 3'' Spargus was founded by a group of Wastelanders. It eventually came to be rule by Damas, the former King of Haven City and Jak's father. Jak was unaware of its existence until Jak 3. The city was lawless, peace however, is maintained in the community, because of kingly rule. In Spargus, everyone is armed, and ready to defend themselves at a moments notice. Nobody in Spargus cares for each other, thus, the city is not very productive and less welfare-promoting. The king is the only figure that dictates the people. He is only required to meet the people's needs and demands in any way, like providing food supplies on the market, giving shelter and water, and hosting the Arena's gladiatorial games. The king oversees the growth of Spargus, as his only loyal subjects attempt to assess his dictations and meet his needs. A small farming town outside of the city center existed, but was not protected well from sandstorms or Marauders. After Spargus's founding, the Marauders were formed. They invaded much of the island, henceforth, Spargus ceased to expand its estate borders. The farming town outside was abandoned and the Marauders plundered from its provisions and resources. ''Jak 3'' During the events leading up to the conclusion of Jak 3, the Dark Makers attempt to invade the city, not from the wasteland, but from the sea. Dark Makers land on the coast (being jettisoned from space), emerging from the sea in the Coastal Section of Spargus. The Dark Maker troops storm the city, battling the resisting Wastelanders. The Dark Maker Walkers assault Spargus by firing missiles, shells, and other Dark Eco artillery in districts of the city. The Dark Makers start to battle most of the people with their ominous weaponry. When Jak arrives at the city, things begin to worsen. More Dark Maker Walkers begin to land in the city's center, providing covering fire for their troops. Jak mans the Turret in the nick of time and begins destroying the walkers, and preventing more devastating mortar attacks. The Wastelanders round up the remaining Dark Makers and eradicate them. The rest flee, with the Wastelanders in pursuit of them. At the conclusion of ''Jak ''3, a Dark Maker Terraformer lands on the island, leaving devastation in its wake. True to its name, the landscape suffers damage wherever it treads. Under Errol's control, it heads for Spargus to destroy it, and kill all who live there. Jak however, by some combination of luck, grit, and skill, brings the machine down and finishes Errol off once and for all. Spargus is saved and peace is returned to planet once more in billions of years. Geography Overview Spargus is a low-tech burg located deep in the Wasteland and is home to Haven City's refuse, those thrown out into the Wasteland and left to die. The gates are always open to those banished from Haven, and its inhabitants are called "The Forgotten Ones." Districts The city has 3 main areas: the Coast Section, the King's Palace, and the Lower Section. Houses are scattered throughout the sections, but each of the 3 areas have notable places. The King's Palace section is a small section that compromises a few houses and the Palace. The palace is a tall, but not wide, tower. The palace is beautifully decorated with tiny waterfalls, plants, ancient Precursor technology and items and, of course, the king's throne. The Palace Tower serves as a symbol of hope in the Wasteland because anywhere in the desert, it is visible on top of the palace tower there is a huge fire lit that acts as a guide for anyone to find the city; it is even visible in sandstorms. In the Coast Section, there is a turret that points out to the sea, and is used primarily for a defense mechanism. The Coast Section is also home to a bustling open-air marketplace that deals in fruits and pottery. The Lower Section is notable for Kleiver's garage and more importantly, the Spargus Gladiatorial Arena. When newcomers arrive in the city, they must complete three trials of strength in the Arena. It is a vital part of Spargus. The king dictates when newcomers should test their strength. He oversees the matches and gives them a part of an amulet if they succeed and when all three pieces are obtained (by proving your strength three times) the finished amulet can be used as a 'distress beacon'. Refuge The city serves as a refuge for bandits and outcasts all of whom have been cast out of Haven for crimes (as it is thought that none could survive outside the protective walls of Haven City). A huge wall surrounds the entire city, but unlike Haven City, citizens may leave the city's protection when they feel the need. At the only exit to the city (excluding the seafront) there is a large garage containing many vehicles all varying in size and speed for their user's purpose. The city walls are often besieged by the marauders living in the surrounding wastelands but it is unknown whether they have ever breached the walls. Precursor Artifacts The location contains an Eco Vent of Light Eco, but it is unknown how this got here. It also contains a Dark Maker outfit the Precursor Monks studied. Law Not much is said about the laws of Spargus, but some are known: - To stay in Spargus, one must complete a deadly arena training course. - To become a wastelander, one must complete all 3 arena courses. - The top gunner of Spargus holds a trophy to honour them, which is a light eco crystal. - Once someone is ordered to fight in the arena they must fight. - Refusing to fight in the arena is punishable by death. -Should Spargus be attacked all able Wastelanders are expected to defend. Gallery Spargus City.jpg Spargus City Palace.jpg Downtown Spargus.png Category:Jak 3 locations Category:Wastelanders